I'll Always Be There
by BrathanxBrucasxLova
Summary: He died, and her life is slowly falling apart. Can he save her, once and for all?


_Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or it's characters._

_AU story, based into the future._

_I'll Always Be There_

_She_ still cries every night. Nothing can stop that. Well, something can...

_She_ looked down at the ground below _her_. S_he_ was standing on a cliff, looking at the pointy rocks below. The fall would hurt, and most likely kill _her_, but that couldn't compare to the pain _she_ felt inside.

_Her_ closest friends Haley and Nathan Scott couldn't help _her_. They tried to comfort _her_, but his death was uncurable. It all happened so fast, _she _barely had a second to breathe.

She_ was at home at the time, putting shoes on _her _little girl's foot when the phone rang. The little girl ran towards it with only one shoe on, and her mother laughed lightly at the sight. _

_"Hewo?" _her_ little four-year-old asked, then pointed the phone at _her_. "Momma, it for you."_

She_ ran for the phone, took it out of _her_ daughter's hand, and sat on the couch, pulling the girl into her lap._

_"Hello?" _she_ asked politely._

_"Mrs. Scott?" a man asked _her_, and she nodded, even though the man couldn't see _her.

_"Yes?"_

_"My name is Doctor Harrison, from the Tree Hill Local Hospital. I have bad news, Mrs. Scott. Your husband, Lucas Scott, was in a car accident." the _woman's_ heart stopped. "We tried our best to save him, but...he died, ma'am."_

_The _woman_ froze, and tears immediately poured out of _her _eyes. S_he_ dropped the phone, and ignored the calls from the doctor and _her_ daughter. S_he_ put _her _daughter on the floor, stood, and before _she_ could walk, _she_ passed out.

* * *

She__ woke up in the hospital, with _her_ friends Haley and Nathan at _her_ side. They were both crying, and _she_ realized those tears weren't just for _her_. It was no dream. H_er_ husband was dead._

_Haley told _her_ when _she_ passed out, _her_ daughter Maggie told the doctor _she_ fell asleep on the floor, and an ambulance was called right away. The _woman_ barely listened. H_er_ husband was dead.

* * *

Now here __she_ was, on this dangerous peak. S_he _hated _her_ life now; it was heartbreaking having to tell _her_ daughter her father was dead, and even harder to say it aloud.

It was even harder to live without _her_ husband.

_Her_ friends were even in a great state of pain, too, but everyone knew _she_ was feeling the worst.

_She_ didnt go to the funeral; _she_ stayed home with _her_ daughter and cried. No one blamed _her_; they had been together for eight years. But _she_ wanted more.

_She_ lifted _her_ foot over the vast land below _her_. before _she_ took _her_ final step, however, _she_ heard a voice behind _her_ call _her_ name.

"Brooke."

Brooke froze, and tears came to her eyes at the voice she heard. She was going insane. He called her name again, and this time, she turned around.

There he was, below her, standing at a safer spot on flat ground. He looked just like he did the last time she saw him before he died.

_"Brooke?" Lucas called out, standing in front of the front door._

_"Need your keys?" Brooke asked, emerging from their bedroom, dangling his keys tauntily. He grinned._

_"You know me all too well," he said, coming towards her and wrapping his arms around her, engolfing her in a warm hug. She smiled into his chest, listening to his heart beat. She pulled away and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. While they were kissing, their daughter, Maggie, interrupted. _

_"Ewww! Gross!" she shrieked, and her parents puled away, smiling down at her and laughing. Lucas kissed Maggie on the cheek, making her giggle. He took the keys off Brooke and headed to the door._

_"See you both after work!" he called as he opened the door. He turned back around and looked Brooke in the eyes. "I love you."_

_Brooke winked. "I love you too."_

_"And I wove ya both," Maggie added, and everyone laughed as Lucas exited the house._

"I am going insane," Brooke muttered. Lucas laughed. It sounded so real, just like his laugh.

"You're not going insane, babe. I really am here." Brooke shook her head.

"No, no. you're...you're dead," she choked out, tears forming in her eyes. Lucas smiled.

"Do I look dead to you?" he asked her. "I'm right here, with you. I've always been with you Brooke. And I'll never leave you."

Brooke cried harder, and Lucas began to cry too. "Come here, Pretty Girl," he said softly, extending his arms, and Brooke ran down the cliff to the safe ground. When she got near to him, she jumped into his arms, and was surprised when he caught her. They hugged, and Brooke felt like she was in heaven. His body was warm, his arms were soft. She leaned her head into his chest and continued to cry, and her head became wet, too. He was crying into her hair.

She stopped crying suddenly and listened into his chest. There was no heart beat. She wiggled out of Lucas's embrace and looked at him, square in the eyes. Lucas looked back and sighed.

"I am dead, Brooke, but I didn't lie when I said I would be with you forever. I'll always be with you, and our little Maggie, in both of your hearts. But you have to continue living, baby, because our daughter needs you. She already lost me; she can't lose you too. I know your hurt, but you have to live for our daughter. Don't forget about her. I need you to live too."

Brooke nodded, more tears spilling out of her eyes. Lucas smiled sadly. "Can i have one more kiss?" Brooke whispered, and Lucas nodded, smiling.

They both leaned in, and when their lips met, Brooke never felt more alive.

They kissed passionately for the last time, before Lucas pulled away. He began backing away slowly, more tears spilling out of his eyes. "Bye, Pretty Girl," he said, before he disappeared, for good.

Brooke smiled, letting a few more tears spill, before she said, "Bye Broody."


End file.
